vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Hopkins
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: '''James "Jimmy" Hopkins '''Origin: Bully (Known as Canis Canem Edit in Europe), Grand Theft Auto Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Stealth, Weapon Mastery (Baseball bats, pipes, slingshots, firecrackers, stink bombs, etc), Skilled in boxing, wrestling and close quarters combat, knows "real classified" martial arts techniques, Superb Aim, Vehicular Mastery (Expert at riding a bike, moped and go-kart), Preparation (Can learn new techniques and create weapons in short periods of time), Can analyze an opponent's weakpoints, Limited Poison Manipulation with Poison Gun (Can shoot out toxic fumes to suffocate enemies) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Russell Northrop, who tanked an explosion strong enough to level a metal gate. Faced off against an entire football team of jocks, all of which should be comparable if not superior to Dan Wilson, and came out on top. Traded blows with enemies capable of harming him. His battle with Gary destroyed several wooden platforms) Speed: Peak Human (Capable of casually outrunning most characters including police officers and the Jocks) with Superhuman combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Norton. Can react and dodge attacks from Earnest's turret) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Comparable to Norton who can effortlessly swing a massive hammer. Can easily pry open metal gates and garage doors) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Defeated Bif in a boxing match. Collapsed a small, fragile house-like structure by repeatedly punching it. Can pulverize a marble column with only a few punches) Durability: Wall level (Took a beating from Russel who could crack solid concrete walls. Survived a fall from several floors with no visible injuries. Was thrown through walls in his battle against Norton. Survived large, metallic bells falling on him. Took hits from Earnest's turret. Capable of taking hits from a Spud Cannon that was able to damage and blow through the locks of a metal door) Stamina: Very High (Defeated Bif in a multi-round boxing match, only to fight off against multiple preppies and later Derby right after. Shown to have more stamina then most other students and even police officers, all of whom get winded after running for too long. Capable of fighting for hours on end) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: List of notable equipment Intelligence: Fairly High (Despite how he's depicted as, he is surprisingly level-headed and possesses a sense of maturity which most of his peers lack. A problem-solver and quick-witted, knows how to use the environment to his advantage and can quickly turn the tide of battle) Weaknesses: Short tempered, gullible (easily got tricked by Gary, the preps and his teachers), always passes out at 2 AM, although this could simply be just a game mechanic. Others Notable Victories: Lightning McQueen (Cars) Lightning McQueen's profile (Speed was equalized) Tyrannosaurus rex (The Real World) Tyrannosaurus rex's profile (Speed was equalized) Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's profile (Speed was equalized and weapons were restricted) Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Peter's profile (Speed was equalized) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's profile (Speed was equalized, weapons were restricted and this is Saitama during training) Notable Losses: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank's profile (9-B forms were used for both. Both were given their full arsenal, though Frank was not given guns. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Slingshot Users Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Boxers Category:Antiheroes Category:Athletes Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 9